


The Boy Who Could Fly

by iseeangels



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Depression, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, dont hate me, good things will happen i promise, happy ending....maybe., i repeat--good things will happen too, i will go down with this ship and bring you with me, im so sorry, lol no, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseeangels/pseuds/iseeangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like the way I look with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Phase of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNow/gifts).



> Well this is my first Kellic, and I totally love feed back-what you liked what you didn't-and any suggestions on where to go with the story. I adore you all. I'm not compleatly sure what my plan is with this story so thats where ya'll come in:) basically its gonna be an angsty yet heartwarming fic with (hopefully) a happy ending. so...comment, kudos, subscribe and all that jazz:) Lets see what happens. ARE YOU READY?  
> P.S. This fic is totally and whole-heartedly dedicated to a guy (I think you're a guy anyway) named Alex. Because you hurt me so much with your fic "Blink". Ya'll should check it out if you get the chance! So here is me gifting this to you...those 4 whole comments we exchanged brought smiles to my heart.  
> The comments we shared  
> Made me think you cared  
> I'll keep you around, I think  
> Just don't hurt me anymore with stories like Blink  
> -Meagan  
> (abusive trigger in this chapter)

Kellin did not want to live here. He also did not want to go to school. Unfortunately, he had to do both.

It was too hot to have to get up and deal with...people. Too hot to face being the new kid again. Too hot to be pushed into more lockers. Too hot to be called names and have the pathetic amount of self-esteem that he still clung to, shot down into Satan's crotch. Just too hot.

Kellin was in a bad mood before he even woke up, so it was no surprise that when his mother opens his door wide at seven in the freaking morning for his first day at yet another new school, he throws a pillow at her.

She bats it away easily and plops down on his bed, making it shake. "Wake up Kells! First day remember? You excited? Cause I'm excited for you!"

Kellin groans and tries to bury his head under his other pillow. "Ass." He mutters.

"What?"

"AAASSS."

She laughs, "Fair enough. But I agree, you definitely need a shower."

"Ass." He mumbles, wounded.

She shook his shoulder, trying to rouse him, but he liked the little world under his pillow too much to be bothered. Even though the heat was making it next to impossible to breath, he preferred it. Too much energy on the other side.

When she saw that she was getting no response from her son, "FIRST DAY!" she repeated, several octaves higher than that of her norm.

"TOO HOT!" He counters from the confines of his Pillow Palace.

He feels her stand and listens to her foot steps walk towards his door. "Tough luck, kiddo. You're the crazie who decided to sleep in a hoodie when we live in the middle of San Diego where the only place hotter is Hell itself. Now get up, or else you'll be late. And I wasn't joking about the shower either."

He hears the door close behind her, but still doesn't move from his kingdom.

She was right about sleeping in a hoodie here in San Diego. Ridiculous, right? Yeah. But he didn't say anything. It wasn't like he could tell her whyyyy he refused to sleep in anything but. He didnt want to hurt her or scare her, so it was better to just keep all that stuff hidden.

He rubbed his arm through the soft fabric. It had been a while and they had started to itch.

Suddenly his bedroom door opens with unbridled enthusiasm and he feel the pillow he had tossed at his mom earlier thwack him in the side.

"GET UUUP!" And the door shuts again with a solid *click*.

With a groan somewhere along the lines of "Aauuugghaaggghhh..." Kellin pushes himself up and unsticks himself from his comforter. he had slept on top of his covers, but that didn't stop him from practically sweltering through the entire night.

He swings his feet onto the carpeted floor and looks around his new room. He sighs at the sight over all the unpacked boxes. They had been living in their new home for...wow. Five days now. He still hasn't unpacked, he just didn't feel very convinced that this was their last stop. They had moved around so much in the past six months since The Day, that the most he had been bothered to do was throw a blanket over his mattress and plug in the T.V.

He stretches, arching his back and reaching his arms above his head and-Jesus. His mom really wasn't kidding-quickly lowers them. He was totally ripe. Shower. Now.

He stands and navigates his way to the box labeled BATHROOM and pulls out bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. He sets them down for a moment to strip himself out of his smelly hoodie. He tosses it into the pile of dirty clothes that had started to accumulate on his floor.

He picks up his bottles again and opens his door as quietly as possible, poking his head out first to check and make sure his mom wasn't around. He didn't want her to accidentally see him and notice all the things he had done to himself.

After listening for a moment he can hear her humming to herself in the kitchen, probably getting ready as well. Because while this would be his first day at a new school, it would also be her first day at a new job. Some Interior Designer's outlet he thinks. His mom love to make things pretty. She'd fit in there.

As quickly as possible, he jumps across the hall to the bathroom and closes the door. Breathing a sigh of relief, he finishes undressing, all the while avoiding looking in the mirror. He adjusts the temperature of the water in the tub and turns on the shower. Stepping in, he sighs as the water hit his back. He hadn't realized how disgusting he felt until the water started washing it away.

He knew this would have to be fast or else his mom might blow a gasket, so he quickly squirts some body wash into his palm and lathered it across his body and repeated the process with shampoo for his hair. After conditioning as fast as humanly possible, he rinses off for the final time and turns off the shower.

With too much water in his eyes he steps out of the tub and blindly reaches for a towel, but ends up tripping on the tub's lip and crashing into the sink. "OW! Fuck!" He hit his head and rubs it soothingly with his hand.

There's a knock on the door. "You okay Kell?" His mother's concerned voice asks from the other side.  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm 100%" _Just clumsy as fuck._

It takes a moment, but he hears her footsteps recede. He remains sitting on the bathroom floor for a second before standing again and grabbing a towel off the rack. _You're so stupid,_ He thinks to himself, _Shouldn't you have learned by now?!_

As the towel wanders over his body, his thoughts wander over his past.

_"Kellin! Get your sorry ass in here and get me a beer!" His father's gravelly voice rung in his ears even though he was hiding two rooms away. Already drunk no doubt, by the slur of his words running together._

_Kellin gritted his teeth. He had a feeling it was gonna be one of_  those nights. _He rubbed his shoulder where there was still a_ _faint yellowish color- not compleatly healed from the last time._

_"Kellin!!"  Shit. He'd hesitated too long. He shoots up from his bed and trips over his bare feet going out his door._

_"God Dammit! Kell-in!!"_

_"I'm coming! I'm c-coming." He rushes past his mother's bedroom. He hoped she would be okay tonight. He hated hearing her cry._

_He stumbles to the kitchen and opens the fridge which was 60% alcohol and 40% spoiled food. He grabbed a Budweiser with his heart hammering in his throat and fear, like adrenaline, pumping through his veins, making his movements even more clumsy and awkward than usual._

_The stained carpet is like a welcome mat, greeting him as he walks into the living room. It always smelled like grease and stale beer in there. He sees his father sitting on the couch in the dim glow of the T.V. light. By the looks of him, he hasn't showered or moved from that spot in days._

_"Where's that beer?" He asks, without ever taking his eyes from the screen._

_"Right here." Kellin steps forward. If only he could have looked where he was going..._

_He stepped on an empty, discarded bottle. It rolled under his foot and sent him tumbling to the ground. The full bottle that was in his hand was sent flying and shattered against the coffee table, sending shards of glass cutting into his hands. Beer splattered onto his shirt and face, stinging his cuts._

_"You stupid fuck!" His father screamed at him, pushing himself off the couch and grabbing Kellin by his shirt collar. He drags Kellin away from the shards and throws him back onto the floor._

_"Such a fucking idiot! You can't do a damn thing without fucking it up." His father sneered at him cruelly._

_Kellin's bloodied hands shake and he's scared to look up. He knows his father is right. He is a fuck up. He knows whats coming and he also knows that he deserves it. He vows to keep quiet so as not to wake his mom._

_"That'll cost you nine." His father growls._

_It starts quickly. His father grabbing him by his shirt again and raising him up to hit him. He's usually good about not hitting his face or anywhere that cant be covered up so his mom wouldn't find out. But not tonight. Tonight, he's already drunk and Kellin's clumsiness has always been the last straw with him. So tonight, nothing is off-limits, and his father strikes him in the face again and again-giving him nine. One...Two...Smack...Smack-_

SMACK!

Kellin jerks out of his stupor at the sound of his mother's palm connecting with the outside of the door.

"For God's sake Kellin, you take longer in there then I do. Let's goooooo!"

Kellin's eyes dart to the clock on the wall next to him. Shit. If he didn't move, he'd be late. He shakes his head to dissesemble the scary thoughts that plagued him. It was best not to think too deeply. He hadn't done IT in a while and that thought both thrilled and terrified him, like, _This can't last forever. Ill eventually break._

He didn't want to hurt his mom. The day after it happened and his mother could see the deep purple-black bruises that covered the left side of his face, she grabbed him and they left.

She eventually found the other bruises, and realized that she wasn't the only one getting a regular beating.

Kellin never let her get close enough to see the full extent of the abuse. The abuse that he gave to himself. The scars that littered his arms and chest. He did this because he knew his father had been right all along. He was an ugly, stupid, worthless mistake. And the scars were testimony to that. Yes, they were ugly and a few of the ragged and yes, he couldn't stand to even look at himself in the mirror until they were all covered, but he deserved every one of them.

The divorce papers were filed and he and his mother had moved place to place these last six months trying to find a place to call home. He had been to three different schools, and here he was, a new kid again, starting a week into the second semester no less, at school No.4.

He had talked his mom out of sending him to school the day after they got here, saying he wanted to take some time to unpack. But five days later, seeing that her son had no intention of actually doing the unpacking, to school it was.

She had been overly enthusiastic about this move. She seemed hell-bent on making San Diego, CA their last stop, but Kellin wasn't convinced. Everything else in his life had been temporary, so why should this place be any different?

Though none of what had transpired had been her fault, she acted as though she were the one to blame. Now she was trying too hard to make everything okay again.

 _Not her fault. Mine._ He finishes dressing without looking in the mirror.

Kellin exited the bathroom and made it back to his room without running into his mom. He pushes his damp hair out of his eyes while rifling through various boxes for some clothes. He shakes into some black skinny jeans and throws over his head a red hoodie. There.

Now with everything covered, he grants himself the privilege of looking in the mirror. Disgust rolls in his stomach. Everything could be hidden, covered, tucked away, but he still knew. He knew and he hated himself.

"Gross." He whispers at his reflection.

His long dark hair was drying and flipping out in every direction. He sighed. Not much he could do about it today. If he had more time he would have straightened it, or at least brushed it. But as it was, the most he had time for was to run his fingers through it and hope for the best.

With one last self-loathing look in the mirror, he grabs his bag and runs to meet his mom in the kitchen.

"There you are! I swear sometimes I think you're more of a girl than I am!" His mother teases him when he enters the room.

Kellin's heart rate triples for a moment before he remindes himself _She's only joking. There's no way she could know._ He paints a smile on his face for her benefit. Pretending to be okay for mom. It doesn't matter if its true or not. Just as long as she thinks it is, Kellin has done his job in saving her from a little extra pain. He'll shoulder that burden.

She claps her hands together like she's a quarterback about to call for a touchdown pass. "Alright K, I got some bacon and eggs ready for you for good luck on your first day. After you eat we'll hit the road, kay?" 

"Really?" Kellin's eyes look around the kitchen in search of said food.

His mom grabs her keys from the hook, "Well...no. sorry. I lied about the bacon...and the eggs. Grab an apple, we're late." She motions to the bowl of fruit on the kitchen island and exits the house.

Kellin's eyes go skyward. Passing the bowl of fruit, he follows his eccentric mother out the door.

++++++++

In the car she's all Fretting Mother.

"Are you nervous? Well don't be. They'll love you, you just gotta be yourself. You-"

"Mom."

"What? You forget something? Do we need to turn around?" Her hand reaches for her turning signal.

"No! Mom. Just, calm down. I've done this before." And he had. Plenty. And he had no hope that this school would be any different from the rest.

She glances over with huge sympathetic eyes, and he's instantly contrite for being so negative. She has to get used to a new place too. She's trying to forget her demons same as him.

"I know." She said, "I'm sorry honey. I just...I really want to make this work for us."

"I do too." He says softly.

He doesn't think she heard him.

++++++++

They pull up to the school with only minutes to spare. He's sorry about that too. He hopes he didn't make his mom late for her first day. 

But Jesus, this place was fucking HUGE. His jaw dropped open as he tried to take it all in.

This wasn't exactly a good thing either, 'cause more people ment...more people.

"Okay, this is it. And are you sure you're okay with wearing that sweatshirt, Kellin? California, remember? So, like, 100°."

True. He was feeling the heat pretty bad already, but yes, he was sure. He needed it, however uncomfortable it may be.

"Yeah," He said, giving her his fine-just-fine smile he'd perfected over the years, "I'm positive."

He unbuckled himself and stepped out of the car, the heat making him stagger. Jesus, its hot. Turning back to say a final goodbye, he's speechless for a moment as he really notices his mom for the first time that morning.

She wore light makeup and a sophisticated dress suit, her dark hair identical to his own was loosely curled. She was...trying.

Kellin couldn't remember the last time he saw his mother dressed up. Kinda hard when your husband beat the crap out of you every other day. But according to her, thoes days were over-they were starting fresh. Just the two of them.

If he wasn't gonna try to make this place work for himself, he'd try for her.

"They'll love you mom. Good luck at work." He said, meaning it.

At thoes words, all the tension that was suddenly evident to Kellin, just drained out of her.

She smiled, a shine pooling behind her eyes, "You too baby. This is the next phase of your life, enjoy it!"

He shut the door and she drove away, reaching her hand out the window to wave goodbye. He waves back, then she's gone.

He stands there for an extra minute, squinting up at the unrelenting sun. "Definitely not in Michigan anymore." He admits to himself before turning to walk into the Next Phase of His Life, however temporary it may be. 

Hopefully its air-conditioned.


	2. Its not an addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will never get an actual chapter summary from me cause not even I know what's gonna happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember the last time I went to bed at a decent time. Stayed up way too late writing this for you.
> 
> #Alex
> 
> P.S. Issues is such a good band...
> 
> P.S.S. My dog just threw up.

Vic didn't want to go to school. He also didn't want to listen to his brother's consistent chattering from the passenger seat. Unfortunately, he had to do both.

He turns on his car and pulls out of their driveway into the morning traffic. It was gonna be a hot one today. He was thankful for having the brains to put on a T-shirt.

Jesus, it was like Mike had eaten a bowl of PopRocks. He hadn't stopped jabbering since he'd burst into his room this morning saying if he didn't get up in the next two minutes he'd steal his car.

At that point Vic hadn't really cared one way or another if he did, but he had to get up or else Mike would know something was wrong. And Vic couldn't let that happen, not when he himself didn't know what exactly it was that was wrong. He knew it probably had a little something to do with last night, but still. He could pinpoint any one reason for feeling this way, he just felt shitty, okay?

But seriously, the kid would. Not. Shut. Up. It was making Vic feel exhausted.

"-should set an alarm or something. I mean really, cause if we're late again because you're such a princess about getting up in the morning, we're dead."

Vic grunts non-commitedly while flicking on his turn signal and taking a left at the end of their street.

Mike glances over. "I mean it, Vic. Dead."

"Mmmhmm."

Seeing how much his brother just _didn't care_ , Mike puffed up his cheeks and blew out a big gust of air, slouching down in his seat. "Whatever."

So now Mike was mad at him. Okay. This was usually the part where Vic would make a joke to lighten the mood, but last night had been a rough one and he just didn't have the energy.

He had always tried his best to keep it all inside to avoid bringing anyone else down with him as he spiraled out of control, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. There was always fallout damage, and today it was Mike.

The silence they were driving in didn't last very long because the thing about Mike, he's never down for long. He smoothed down his hair and adjusted his snapback back on his head. "You going to school today, bro?"

"Where do you think we're going right now, dumbass?" Vic laughed sarcasticly.

Mike rolled his eyes. "I know you're _going_ there, but do you actually plan on _attending_ any of your classes today?"

Vic smirked. "Haven't decided yet."

++++++++

Despite Mike's bitching, they did get to the school on time. Early in fact. Only six minutes early, but hey, early is early.

Mike had taken off to find Tony and Hime before the bell went, but just wasn't quite up for that yet. He had to take some time to arrange his features into something not so homicidal. Work his face muscles to prepare for all the fake smiles he'd have to use today.

He hadn't even made up his mind whether or not he was gonna stay. It wasn't even 8:00 a.m. and already he wanted to scream his head off, or at the very least rip off someone else's.

Standing by his locker with its door opened, staring blankly inside at the unorganized textbooks and papers, he ignores all the other students who were milling around him. He runs a shaking hand down his face and through his long brown hair. Everything sounded a million miles away.  _I need a drink._

Funny because probably 40% of his problem today was because of the bottle he kept buried in the back of his closet. he knew he shouldn't have taken it out last night, but after everything, he had to.

It wasn't uncommon for The Need to come to him in the middle of the night like that. When all the distractions of the day finally ran out and he was left with only himself and the thoughts in his head. He did it to forget, to grow numb, and he'd do it until he couldn't recognize the face looking back at him in the mirror. And with every swallow, things grew warmer and pleasantly distant.

There wasn't any cut-and-dry reason why; He just hated himself.

Do you know what that's like? To despise your own reflection? To hate waking up in the morning because you're you and not someone else? So he drank the fire to forget thoes feelings.

He remembers his first drink. He didn't even like it.

_He was fifteen and at his first highschool party. He remembers Mike had been upset for being not allowed to go because he was only fourteen at the time._

_A senior had pushed into his hands a plastic cup filled with brown liquid that sloshed over the rim and onto his shirt, staining it._

_"Drink." Had been the order._

_"No thanks." Had been the response. He had never had a beer before. All the movies shown in school preached the dangers of ever having one. And by the looks of the senior next to him, they weren't wrong._

_Besides, there was Mikey to think of. Though there was only a year separating their ages, Vic was still the older brother, the example. He wanted to be a role model for his brother, he didn't want Mike thinking that drinking under age was okay._

_"Then why the fuck you here kid? We're not fucking babysitters." The senior sneered at him._

_And that was it. He took the drink. He had been warned against the dangers of peer-pressure, but he told himself he could be responsible. It was only one drink, not enough to get him drunk._

_Mikey wouldn't know, he was asleep back home by now. Mikey was so friendly and outgoing, he had no problem talking to anyone or making friends. But Vic was a dfferent story. He got very anxious meeting new people and putting himself out there. He left that up to Mike. Everybody liked Mike._

_So now, Vic just wanted to be accepted. To feel a part of the group. That's all he had ever wanted._

Raising the cup to his lips had been his last memory of that night. Apparently that one drink had turned into two, then three, then God only knows. He had woken up the next morning on a stranger's couch with a killer headache and a vile taste in his mouth. He was shocked to see that when looking in a mirror, he saw the drawn features of the senior from the night before painted onto his own face.

The same dark circles under his eyes, the same lax expression. But what really rocked him was that _he couldn't remember._ Not the rest of the party, not the endless flow of drinks down his throat, nothing but the faint memory of the warm feeling that descended on him like a cloak with the first sip.

Hell, he figured if he could forget himself, even for only few hours, looking like shit the next day was a small price to pay.

Today was another one of thoes aftermath look-like-shit days, but he was quite careful about keeping his activities concealed from both his family and friends. Always had mints around to cover up the smell of it on his breath.

Popping one into his mouth now, he thinks of how it had all started when he was fifteen-finding his escape. But now three years later, he was still swimming in sorrow and booze. It was surprisingly easy to find thoes of the legal age willing to buy a minor all sorts of alcoholic beverages-all for a price of course. It wasn't cheap, but to Vic, it was worth it.

Over the course of three years, he had upped his game from the occasional beer to a bottle of Loco's Vodka in a week and a half or less.

Sometimes he'd tell himself he was done and he'd never have another drop again, but the chills, the shaking, and the self-hate were always enough to drive him back to that closet door.

He blinks and shakes himself to clear his head. How long had he been lost in his own head? He looks around the deserted hallway. The bell must have rung. But how long ago? Jaime and Tony must be in first period wondering where he was. Though they probably wouldn't wonder long, assuming he had decided to ditch which wasn't all that uncommon.

He might as well. The day was practically shot anyway.

He pulls his keys from his pocket and turns off his phone. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone. He starts walking back through the halls towards the exit.

Both his parents would be at work by now, he could go back home and find that bottle again, or grab his guitar and loose himself in that instead. Or maybe he'd just sit in his car in the parking lot and wait for his brother. Though the soaring temperatures made that last option pretty unappealing.

He sighed. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be here, but he also didn't necessarily want to be anywhere else either.

He passes Mr. Kaiser's first period history class where Mike was probably learning about The First World War or the American Revolution or something like that, and tries not to think about how his secret used to be that of a want, but had lately been turning more into a need. A need for oblivion.

++++++++

He's almost to the front doors, head bent and hands in pockets when he knocks into something soft and solid, sending him to the ground.

"Fuck!" With his hands in his pockets he hadn't been able to do much to catch himself and will now probably have a bruise on his ass for a week.

"Oh shit! Dammit! Sorry, I'm just so clumsy. I was-I just-UGH-really, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." A higher voice reaches Vic's ears.

He looks to see that what he'd crashed into had been another person. Their back was too him and the were on their knees scrambling to gather all the papers that had slipped from their hands.

Vic watches them in silence, still on the floor, not sure exactly what had happened he'd been too lost in his own thoughts to notice his surroundings.

They were wearing a red zip-up hoodie, _They do know we're in San Diego, right?_ and pushed their long mop of dark hair away from their face while shoving the scattered papers into their bag.

Vic notices one of the papers had landed next to him and he grabs it. A class schedule.

"Here." He says, handing it over.

They still. Their hands freezing on their bag. They ever so slowly turn their head to face him with eyes blown wide and-Christ, they were blue.

It was now Vic's turn to still except for the unexpected hammering in his chest. Never before had he seen eyes that big or that blue on a guy before. He hears his breath rush past his lips in a ragged whisper, loud in the sudden silence that had ensued.

_Vic, get a grip._ He blinks rapidly and comes to his senses. "Here," He repeats, "You dropped this." He chooses to keep his eyes fixed on the paper he was handing back rather than the two oceans of blue in front of him.

"T-thanks." The boy said, looking away too, like he didn't quite trust Vic handing him the paper. He takes it.

Vic pushes himself to his feet and after dusting himself off, he extends his hand down the the guy still on the floor, watching him. Like with the paper, after a moment of deliberation, he takes it and Vic helps him to his feet.

"Sorry again for knocking you down. I'm not much good at…well, walking without hitting something. I wasn't looking and what I'm trying to say is I'm an idiot." He said all in one breath when he is on his feet again, looking ashamed.

Vic laughed. "Hey don't worry, man. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either. But if anyone knocked the other down, it was definitely me." _Really, Vic? Like its a fucking competition? Real cool, Loser._

The guy's eyes go big again for a second before he smiles, bright eyes looking through his mop of messy hair. "Really? I could've sworn I was the one doing the knocking."

"Nope. It was me." He wanted to see that smile again. "My name's Vic. You're new here?"

It was like someone flipped a switch. His smile disappeared and took half a step back like I was gonna fucking hit him or something.

"Why?" His light, airy voice switched to something hoarse, guarded.

"Whoa. Relax" Vic puts his hands out in front of him. "I just saw you were holding a schedule, that's all."

The boy looks down at the paper in his clenched fist as though he were seeing it for the first time. He clears his throat, embarrassed, and tries to smooth it out.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm new." He said, not meeting Vic's eyes.

"Alright...well-" Vic throws his arms wide as if to regard the whole school. "-Welcome to Clairemont High! Home of all tools, nerds, and losers!" Vic could practically taste the discomfort coming off this guy and just wanted to put him at ease.

The boy barked a quiet laugh and looked at him again with a small smile. Not like before though, all teeth and dimples. This time he just looked like a dog afraid of being kicked.

Vic lowers his arms and just looks at him. Who was this guy? Was he always this...nervous? He didn't look much younger then himself, hell, he bet they were seniors together.

"You got a name? You know mine already."

He looked surprised that Vic would even ask. "K-kellin. Quinn. My name's Kellin...Quinn." He stumbles awkwardly over the words then laughs exasperatedly, running a hand flat over his wild hair. "Jesus, I keep shoving my foot in my mouth."

Vic laughs with him. Something about this guy. "Relax Kellin, I can't use my words either."

Kellin smiled at the use of his name.

"So what are you Kellin? Junior? Senior?"

"Senior."

"Me too. Am I right in saying you're a little lost?"

Kellin's whole body sags with defeat. "Yeeeeees." He sighs. "Its just, this hole place is..." He gestures wildly with his hands, "So BIG. The girl in the main office gave me a bunch of papers to fill out and my schedule, but I still have no idea where I'm going."

Vic didnt like the lost look in Kellin's eyes. He saw that same look in his own everyday. "Mind if I?" He points to the paper in Kellin's hands. He gave it to him. "Well your first class is on the level above us. Mr. Malcomb's 3-d art. Same as me."

He handed it back. There. He'd done his part helping out the new kid, but the longer they stood around in the hall the more likely they were going to get caught and Vic couldn't afford another detention for cutting class. He should've been out of here by now.

"I know this place is big, meaning more people to fuck with you, but it also means there's places to be alone." God knows Vic could use one.

Kellin nods his head like he understands. Maybe he does.

"Well, thank you, Vic." He said, shouldering his bag. " I should probably get going. I'm late enough already."

Vic nods too. "Kay. See ya 'round Kell." He steps out of the way so Kellin can move past him. He does.

He gets a couple feet before turning around again "You're not coming?"

"Nah. Got somewhere else to be."

"Oh. Oh yeah, uh, okay. See ya." He turns away again and keeps walking.

Vic watches him go. Looking scared as shit. He was about ready to get on with mission Get The Fuck Out Of Here. But he was trying to think of what it was about this guy with messy hair and blue eyes, wearing a sweatshirt on the hottest day San Diego had seen all year, that made it possible for Vic to forget how much he hated himself for five minutes.

He didn't think that was possible. Not without booze at least.

Kellin was halfway down the hall already. "Hey! Kellin! Wait up!" He starts running down the hall, closing the distance between them.

Kellin stopped and looked over his shoulder in surprise as Vic came up beside him. Then he smiled. Just a little one. But hey, a smile.

"I thought there was someplace you had to be."

Vic shrugged, a grin stretching across his face. "Changed my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dog threw up a potato.
> 
> I blame Alex.


	3. The smell of clay and chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually gonna give you a chapter summary this time.
> 
> Kidding.
> 
> You're crazy. I would never do that!
> 
> #Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dog has recovered after The Potato Incident and all is well.
> 
> Also, cup holders are amazing.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Friendly reminder that this fic was created for revenge. Thank you

"Changed my mind."

Kellin's heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his head. He shoves his hands in his pockets, hiding them so Vic wouldn't see them shake.

Vic.

Who was this guy? He couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled so much. His cheeks hurt.

After his mother had dropped him off in front of the school, finding the main office hadn't been difficult. What was though, was dealing with the lady behind the desk. With her huge glasses and ponytail, she'd been a problem or two.

She didn't look so many years older than him either. Late twenties maybe.

She had taken in the sight of him-skinny, pale, and sweaty as fuck; Definitely not from Cali-with a faint look of disdain and pursed lips.

To him, her attitude felt a little uncalled for. All he'd done was ask her for his class schedule, not her kidney.

He realized she was probably one of thoes fresh-out-college people who accepted whatever job they could while still waiting for their big break, but still, show a little _effort._

She sighed a bit more dramatically than the situation seemed to warrent. This was her _job_ after all. Setting her pencil down and standing to walk to one of the towering file cabinets, she huffed as though Kellin had interrupted her from something very important when he could plainly see on the computer screen that shed been on Pintrest.

"Name?"

"Uh, Kellin."

She shot him a look like he's trying to be stupid on purpose. " _Last_ name, please."

He coughs, red creeping up on his cheeks. "Right. Um. Quinn. Q-U-I-N-N." He scuffs the toe of his Toms on the dirty marble floor and looks down, fighting off a blush of embarrassment.

 _Of course she was wanting your last name, dumbass. You're actually an idiot._ He mentally curses himself.

"Quinn..." She mumbles to herself as her fingers fly over the files. Kellin raises his eyes to watch her. She shakes her head once. "Nope. No 'Quinn'. The only other Kellin that I can see is under the name 'Bostwick'. Now would that be you?"

His eyes narrow into dangerous slits, his embarrassment forgotten. "That's not supposed to be there." He said, his voice low and dark. "I don't go by that name anymore."

"She shrugged, pulling out the file. "That's not my problem. 'Bostwick' is how its filed."

"Actually it _is_ your problem. You need to _change_ it." He hisses.

She looks at him, annoyed. "I can't just go into the records and _do_ that, and I don't happen to appreciate your tone." She said with an edge to her voice, crossing her arms. "Listen-"

"No." He cuts her off. " _You_ listen. I do not, and will not, go by that name anymore. So you need to _change it._ " He emphasized his words by leaning over the desk that separated them, speaking directly to her face.

Her jaw tightened. "Like. I. Said. I can't just do that. You will need to fill out forms and have them submitted to the school board for a change in title." Her words are short and clipped, condescending.

"Fine." He straightens.

She adjusts her glasses on her nose and with a final scowl, she whips around and rifles through a stack of papers on her desk, pulling out several.

Facing Kellin again, she slaps them down in front of him. "Have these filled out with a parent signature and returned to the main office by the end of the week or you're out of luck." _Cool. They'd be back by tomorrow._ Probably the one and only thing he wouldn't procrastinate about.

She then grabs his schedule from his file and taking a pen from the cup on her desk, proceeds to make a big show of scribbling out the name 'Bostwick' and replacing it in big capital letters with the name, 'QUINN'.

She caps the pen and shoves all the papers forward with a smile that spelled 'homicide' in even bigger letters than the ones written on his sheet.

Kellin gathered them all into his hands. He gave her a tight smile. "Thank you, _Carly_." He said after a quick glance at her name tag, his words dripping with sarcasm.

He ignores her glare, turning on his heel and striding out of the room to the hallway.

He didn't care what it took. Whether it was filling out a stack of papers or dealing with bitchy office secretaries.

He was never going to be Kellin Bostwick again.

++++++++

Meeting Vic had been a beautiful disaster. He couldn't have done it more enigmaticly.

He'd had his head bent, staring intently at the schedule in his hand. _Room 112...Room 112...Where the fucking hell was room 112?!_ The bell had rung over five minutes ago and if being the New Kid wasn't enough of a joy, now he was late too.

He had two options. He could either keep helplessly wandering the endless maze of halls untilled he found the infamous Room 112, or, he could attempt to retrace his steps to the office and try to persuade directions out of the scary secretary who was now most likely looking up tutorials on YouTube about how to hide a body.

With a grimace, he reaches up to wipe his face with his sleeve, thinking. It was considerably cooler inside the building, but still, the hoodie made it so that he couldn't quite feel a comfortable temperature.

Kellin didn't like either option, but they were all he had. He decided to stay with option #1. Partly because he didn't want to be in a room alone with Scary Secretary, and partly because he didn't think he would be able to find his way back there anyway.

He sighed, admitting to himself that he was lost. If only this school wasn't so _damn_ big.

His nervousness added speed to his step that he knew he shouldn't have allowed because of how accident prone he was.

This was the exact thought going through his head when he suddenly found himself knocked off balance, his papers exploding out of his grip.

The initial confusion that made his head spin dissapated when he realized that what he had knocked into this time as another person.

"Fuck!" They shouted, causing terror to jump down Kellin's throat as the fears from his past attacked him like needles for the second time today.

How many stupid things could he possibly do in one day? Why couldn't he ever just look where the _fuck_ he was going for once?!

He sat paralyzed in panic for a moment, watching the guy he crashed into struggle into a sitting pposition.

The amount of adrenaline speeding through his veins made him want to throw up. He turns gway before he could see him. He was so afraid he felt dizzy as he's rushing to apologize and shove all his scattered papers into his bag.

"Oh shit! Dammit! Sorry, I'm just so clumsy. I was-I just-UGH-really, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He trips over his own tongue, tasting the all-too-familiar bitter tang of fear. He hears his father's taunts echoing in his head. _You stupid fuck. You fucking idiot. You worthless waste of space._ He bites his lip so hard the metallic taste of blood mixes with fear to make a sickening cocktail in his mouth.

Kellin didn't get an immediate reply, or maybe he just couldn't hear it over the blood rushing loudly in his ears, he wasn't sure.

He's still on his hands and knees trying to get all the pages into his bag, but its hard when he's shaking so badly.

But it all disappeared, even the vile taste in his mouth the second a clear, solid voice reached his ears through all the ones that screamed at him in his skull.

"Here."

++++

To say he was surprised when he turned to find Vic offering him a stray paper and not insults, would be saying the very least.

Kellin glances at him now, walking along side him, showing him to Room 112. Seriously. Was this guy even real?

Now Vic turns his head to look at him strangely through his long bangs and Kellin looks way, embarrassed to be caught staring.

"Hmmm? What did you say? Am I real?" Amusement evident in Vic's voice.

Kellin looks down and away, mentally bashing his face into the wall. He hadn't realized or heard himself say that out loud. "Why? No. No nothing."

"Right. Sure." Vic laughs, looking forward again.

Kellin keeps his head angled at the floor, but looks up through his too-long hair at Vic, watching the goofy smile that streched itself happily across his face.

Yeah, to say he was attracted to Vic, would also be saying the very least.

++++

"T-thanks." He said looking up at the boy, then down at the paper, then away.

The Boy stood up and offered his a hand. It took him by surprise since the only other time a hand had been offered to him had been in the form of a fist.

He apologized again but was waved away with a laugh as The Boy apologized to _him._

It was all so unbelievable.

++++

So The Boy became Vic and Kellin became a fumbling idiot. Well... _more_ of a fumbling idiot.

++++

Vic was a hero. He had helped him up and given him directions to his first period, when Kellin had expected only disregard and insults.

Vic was all tan skin and white teeth. The arms extending from his gray Love Before Glory shirt looked jaw-dropping. Just thinking about them would cause blood to rush his face and-no. No, Kellin, stop it.

Looking at him, Kellin could tell that Vic was straight. Besides, even if he wasn't, someone that beautiful? Kellin never had a chance with in the first place.

++++

"You're not coming?" Kellin asked, trying to keep the sound of desperation out of his voice. He would have liked to walk into his first class knowing at least one person.

"Nah. Got somewhere else to be."

He nodded. "Oh. Oh yeah, uh, okay. See ya." He said and turned away quickly. He shouldn't have expected things to be easy. Something about Vic was making him let his gaurd down and he needed to build the walls back up again, fast.

He strode down the hallway, removing himself from the increasingly awkward situation.

He was about half a hallway away, strategizing how he could enter the classroom with the least amount of people being aware of his arrival when he head footsteps slapping the floor.

"Hey! Kellin! Wait up!"

He stopped to look over his shoulder on surprise as Vic slower to a stop beside him. He smiled softly. The walls coming down again.

"I thought you had somewhere to be."

Vic grinned mischievously. "Changed my mind."

++++

"Now I'm warning you. My friends can be a little...actually, quite a bit insane." Vic cautioned him, standing outside the door labeled 112.

"Haha. Okay."

"No. I'm not kidding." Vic repeated seriously, his hand tightening around the door handle. "Sometimes they can be completely mental and forget how to Life. Especially first period. Give them some paint and get out of the way."

Kellin raised a brow, but Vic paid no attention. He only turned to twist the handle and open the door, unleashing unbridled chaos.

Shouts filled the room along with a loud whirring noise. The smell of overheated plastic and clay hit his nose almost immediately. The whirring sound got louder, faster.

Above the yelling of students, and the sound of the teacher asking loudly for everyone to please calm down, one voice rose above the rest shouting, "Sonofabitch, Alex! Quit with the spinning! You're kiiiiilllliiinnnnggg iiiiiittt!"

"I can't!" Another voice answered. "I'm _panicking!_ "

While Kellin watched in shock and amazement, Vic only pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. His friends forgot how to life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take back what I said about cup holders. You never know when they'll stop working and stab you in the back.
> 
> If you don't belive me, ask the huge coffee stain on my pants.
> 
> Also the movie Noah is completely psycho.
> 
> Sorry for the shitty chapter. I blame the fact that spring break ends after tomorrow and I still haven't studied Anatomy, for my lack of imagination.
> 
> Comment and we can complain about school together.


	4. Tear Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic turns into a bagel and Kellin eats him.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, right. No.
> 
> I'm just really hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im BACK! *everybody groans* Deal with it bitch. I aint leaving.
> 
> Life update: I peirced my nose myself. I don't recommended it. It doesn't work. Leave it to the professionals.
> 
> I wanna do stupid things.
> 
> I like your attitude, Yahoo. Bring it.
> 
> HAVE A HAPPY DAY, YAHOO.

The room was in disaray, which wasn't altogether out of the ordinary when Jaime and Alex were surrounded by art supplies.

Unfortunately the class had moved onto their clay unit and both Jaime and Alex had teamed up to operate one of the potter's wheels. Why Mr. Malcomb had allowed that pending disaster to play out, Vic had no idea.

From where Vic stood, it looked like they were trying to center their clay on the wheel, but it wasnt going quite right.

Alex was on the stool, his foot stomped down on the pedal, making it spin out of control. Jaime was kneeling in front of the wheel with his hands cupped around their project, trying it seemed, to shape it into a bowl, shouting.

"Dammit! Alex! Too fast! You're going too fast! he's dyyyyyiiiing!!" He wailed.

Water and clay were flying off of the spinning disk, splattering both them and anyone close enough with gray slop.

The nearby students were yelling and shoving each other to get out of the line of fire. Mr. Malcomb was shouting instructions but nobody seemed to hear him, or care.

Kellin's eyes looked as though they were gonna pop straight out of his head, and Vic sighed. This was not the best introduction his friends could make.

"Abort! ABORT!!" Alex yelled, waving his hands over his head. Then, he jumped backwards off his seat while Jaime ducked. With Alex's foot released from the pedal, both the whirring and the screaming died down as the wheel slowed to a stop.

There was a moment of tense silence before Jaime popped his head up, peeking at their art project. He frowned and nodded his head thoughtfully. "Not bad. Whaddaya think Alex? We earn a C this time?"

Alex crawled over on his hands and knees to inspect their creation. He diliberated, as Jaime had done, his face srunched up. "I wouldn't expect anything less than a D." He finnaly concluded.

"Sweeeeeet!" Jaime congratulated themselves, high-fiving. He turned his attention back to extracting their project from the potter's wheel.

Vic turned to Kellin, who was still staring, transfixed. "C'mon." He said with another sigh, and led him through the mass of students who were too busy complaining about how clay had gotten in their hair or on their clothes to notice them.

He led them to the table tucked in the corner at the back of the room where his friend Tony was already seated. He plunked down in the seat next to Tony and motioned with his head for Kellin to take the one beside him.

Tony didnt look up from his drawing of a turtle when he and Kellin sat down, but like most things, just let them happen.

Kellin looked uncomfortable and kept glancing at Tony's arms and neck that were littered with tattoos, and at his ears which were size double zero. Vic hoped he wasnt intimidated by them, because Tony was probably the nicest person anyone could ever meet. Ever.

"Kell, this is Tony." He said, gesturing with his head. "Tony...Kellin." He jerked his thumb at him. Tony did glance up now and gave him a sweet smile. Kellin returned it with a small wave, but still looked nervous.

Vic wanted Kellin to fit in. He really did. but he could see it wouldnt be easy. Kellin looked about as Non-Californian as you could get. he still didnt understand why he was even trying to help him. Vic didnt know him, yet here he was, intergrating him in with the friends he'd had since he was a kid.

Vic was never the guy to reach out to the new kids who came here. Sure, he'd give them a tight-lipped smile and point them in the general direction of the bathroom, but to go out of his way? Introduce them to his own friends? Unheard of.

He blew out a big breath and ran a hand through his hair. He hadnt forgotten about that drink he needed. If anything, he needed it more now.

Tony gives his a sideways glance. Vic shakes his head and Tony turned his attention back to his drawing. Vic knew Tony knew something was up, but he also knew he wouldnt pry. Tony was good like that. Vicd didnt know himself what was wrong. He didnt want to think about waht was wrong. And when he didnt want to think anymore, he went swimming with Jack Daniels.

Thankfully his brooding thought are interupted by a loud THUNK as something hits the table in front of him.

Vic sits up straight. What the actual fuck was he looking at?

"Whaddaya think? Pretty good right?" Jaime says, sitting across from him propping his feet up on the table with a wide grin. Hed never looked more smug. Alex sits next to him. Both of them had clay streaked across their face and arms, stuck in their dark hair, and splattered across their clothing.

Vic looks from them back to the lump of nothingness. After a moment and his eyes adjust, he could tell that it was bowl shaped. Though the entire thing was lopsided and one ridge rose higher than the other, but still...pretty good for Alex and Jaime. "Yeah." He said. "You guys really nailed it."

Jaime punches the air triumphantly. "Hell YEAH we did!" He removes his feet from the table and leans across it, sticking his palm out to Tony for a high five. "Give me some!"

Tony ignores the offered hand. "Nope."

Jaime sighs, rolling his eyes, and sits back in his chair, grabbing a pencil to scrape out the clay that had accumulated under his fingernails. Alex, who had been busy shaking dry clay out of his hair, stops and watches the exchange between them before holding his own hand out to Tony.

This time, Tony bites back a smile and complies. Alex grins.

"What?!" Jaime explodes, dropping the pencil. "What the heck, Turtle?! You take his but not mine?? Thats cold."

Tony shrugs, starting to blush. "His hand was cleaner." He defends himself. "Whatever." Jaime huffs dramaticly.

Vic looks at Jaime and Jaime looks back. They share a knowing smile. They knew what was going on. They'd known for the past year and a half.

It was obvious to anyone who bothered to look that Tony was head-over-heels for Alex. But Alex couldn't see it. Tony wasn't even in first period art. He'd just taken it as an Independent Study, saying he needed something to fill the slot, when both Vic and Jaime knew it was actually just an excuse to see more of Alex.

They'd tried to get Tony to him to ask him out, but he never would. "He doesn't like me like that." He'd say. "I dont want to ruin anything." And Vic could understand that-not wanting to ruin things.

So the chess match continued. Tony loving Alex, and Alex not knowing it.

"So who're you?" Jaime asked, shifting his attention to Kellin who had been intently studying the misshappend bowl. He jumped in his seat, startled. Vic watched his huge blue eyes fill with panic, adam's apple bobbing nervously when he swallowed. "Oh. I'm, uh, I'm-"

"Kellin. Quinn. He's new here." Vic finished for him. He cloud practicly taste the anxiety on him.

Jaime glances from Kellin to Vic, then back again. Jaime knew Vic. Better than Mike did sometimes. So seeing Vic jump in to save the new kid was probably a shock, but he played it off cool.

"Well _hola_ Kellin, I'm Jaime. And this is Alex." He said pointing. Alex waves with a goofy smile. "And we're really good at art. Vic said so."

Kellin looks down at their "bowl" again. "I can see that."

Alex makes a very loud, very triumphant sound in the back of his throat. Jaime claps gleefuly. "A true artist! Sees talent where it's at! Which is more than i can say for you." He aimed at Tony. "He can stay." He leans back, satisfied.

Kellin smiled. With dimples and everything. And Vic sends a silent thanks in Jaime's direction for doing it right.

Alex slaps his hand down on the table, drawings everyones attention. "Vic." He said, giving him a significant look.

"Hm?"

Alex threw his arms open. "What the actual fuck, man? Mike said you drove today, but none of us saw you before the bell. We figured you were skipping again."

"Uh, yeah." He cleared his throat. "That had been the plan, but I-" He glanced in Kellin direction. "-I changed my mind."

Alex rolled his eyes and Tony shook his head with a frown. "Dude. Quit doing that. Seriously. Just deal with it and get your ass to class. You know if you miss anymore school, you're fucked."

"Speaking of which," Jaime said, straightening. "Teacher."

Its as he says this that Vic feels a hand clasp around his shoulder. Shit. He grimaced. "Ahh, Mr. Fuentes. So glad you could join us." The nasally voice of Mr. Malcomb says from behind him.

Vic turned around to face him. "Of course, Mr. M. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

He looked at Vic from behind his glasses. "You know, this is you're eighth consecutive time being late to my class," _only eight?_ He thought It'd been more than that. "I'm going to have to report this," _Fuck. That means Mama will find out. Shit._

"You must realize we cannot allow this type of behavior to-"

"No."

What? Vic turns to see the last person he expected, standing up for him. His look of surprise was mirrored all around the table as Kellin stood from his stool and faced the teacher.

Mr. Malcomb seemed just as shocked as everybody else. He studied Kellin over the rim of his glasses. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

Kellin's brave face faltered momentarily, but regained his auroa. "I said n-no."

"I'm sorry." Mr. Malcomb shook his head. "I don't seem to recognize you. You are...?"

"Kellin Quinn. I'm new here, that's why Vic was late. He was supposed to wait for me downstairs to show me around."

Vic's mouth drops open. What a load of bullshit. He had intended to ditch school, running into Kellin was nothing more than a coincidence. Kellin didn't owe him anything so why the hell was he lying for him?

"Quinn..." Mr. Malcomb flipped through the pages on his clipboard. "No sir. I don't see your name on my attendance." He looked up at Kellin suspiciously.

Vic watched as Kellin's mouth tightened into a grim line, and his face go stony. "Check...Bostwick." He forced through gritted teeth.

Mr. Malcomb's eyes return to his clipboard, scanning, the sheet. His eyes lit up. "Ah. Yea. Mr. Bostwick. There you really. Welcome to Clairemont High. And you're saying Mr. Fuentes is your designated guide for the day?"

"I am." He said, his posture stiff.

"Alright." He nods and points his finger at Vic. "You can be thankful your friend was here to back you up, next time you might not be so lucky."

 _My friend?_ He glances at Kellin. Thinks about what he did for him. _Friend?_ Vic smiled to himself. _Yeah. I guess he is._

Before he turns way, Mr. Malcomb looks over Vic's shoulder at Alex and Jaime, both of whom were busy with picking away dried clay on their arms. Alex reaches over to shake some out of Jaime's skunk dyed hair. He sighed with a little shake of his head, defeated. He walked away.

When he's gone, Kellin sits again. "Oh Jesus..." He breathes. "That wasn't fun." His voice shook as he laughed.

Alex stared in amazement. "Well fuck me sideways. Kellin, you got balls."

"I do?" He smiles. "Good. Thanks."

Vic slid a hand over to touch Kellin's. "Thanks for that, Kells. I owe you one."

++++ KELLIN'S P.O.V.

The touch burned. His voice caught in his throat and he knew he wouldn't be able to breathe untilled the painfully pleasant contact ceased.

Vic had said. He liked the idea of Vic owing him one way more than he probably should have. 

Vic took his hand back with a smile, and suddenly he could breathe again. 

He never knew burning lungs could feel so good. 

_++_

The rest of the period passed faster than expected. Tony, quiet but sweet. Jaime, an over excited puppy. And Alex, well, don't let him anywhere near your dog, but you couldn't help but like him. 

The only person he couldn't figure out was Vic. He would look down when he smiled-when he really mean it. He'd flick his wrist when he was thinking, and play with his bangs when avoiding a question. 

Kellin wanted to figure him out. He just hoped for he chance. 

It was a surprise when the bell rang. He, along with everyone else, stood from their seats. Jaime had stuck the clay _thing_ next to the door. 

"So everyone can see it." He said.

"Whats your next class, Kells?" Vic stretched his arms above his head. 

After a quick scan of his schedule, "Spanish." He answered. 

"Shit." Vic cursed. 

"What's wrong with that?" 

"Jaime, Tony, and I. We're all Mexican. So because of our heritage, we're exempt from having the class." 

"Oh." Well shit just got complicated. He really didn't want to go this alone. 

"Hey, I can take you." Alex offers from behind him. "I have it this period too." His smile lit up his whole face, eyes crinkling. 

Relief made Kellin's bones feel weak. Apparently he wouldn't have to. 

_++_

Spanish, to be expected, was boring af. Though, with Alex sitting directly behind him, he learned a few dirty words. 

Nobody paid much attention to him, and for that, he was grateful. He wanted to be left alone, not be alone. There's a difference.

His next three periods crawled by without enthusiasm. Tony and Jaime joined him for third period Grammar and fourth period chemistry, but then just Alex again during fifth period.

No Vic.

Kellin barely had time to wonder where he was due to changing classes and the overwhelming urge to stick a pencil through his skull because now that time of day had arrived that he'd been dreading since hefirst stepped foot on campus: Lunch.

His sweatshirt was sticking to him uncomfortably and all he wanted to do was eat. But the cafeteria is a New Kid's minefield. His gut clenched.

He was standing with his tray in hand and feeling 0.2 seconds away from bursting into tears in front of the entire student body. He was debating whether or not to throw his food and go hide somewhere untilled it was over when he saw a hand waving at him on the opposite side of the room. It was Alex.

Oh sweet Jesus thank you.

He made his way over and saw a feat beside Alex that was covered with a Psychology book. As he approached, Alex moved it. He took the seat graciously.

Besides Alex, Vic was already there, sitting between Jaime and Tony. Tony of course was sitting on the other side of Alex. He was beginning to think something was between thoes two.

He made some awkward eye contact with Vic that ended in smiles on both sides.

There were two others at the table that he faintly recognized.

"This is Tyler." Jaime said, pointing to the blond. "And Austin." He pointed to the tall one. Oh yeah. Now he remembered. Alex had pointed the pair out on Spanish class.

"They're alright I suppose." Jaime rugged, taking a bite of his burger.

"Don't let him fool you. Hime only says that to cover up his true feelings for me." Tyler joked.

"Neither admitting nor denying." Jaime winked in Kellin's direction.

Even with all of them sitting there, there was one seat still open next to Kellin. He didn't have to wonder long whom it belonged to, for a long, slender, and extravagantly tattooed guy with a snapback threw himself into it. His momentum nearly took him over the top of the table. His hair reached past his shoulders and Kellin could see his snakebites. He was talking a mile a minute.

"So guys. Guys, guys guys, listen. I was walking by the office and guess what? Carly? FIRED." He shoves a handful of fries into his mouth. There's a collective gasp around the table followed by cheers.

"No way." Vic leans across the table on his elbows. "Why?"

Tall guy grins with a mouthful of food. "Apparently she spent more time on social media and less on her actual job."

"Sweeeeet." He high fives Alex and Jaime spins in his seat to hug Austin.

Kellin celebrates too. "Bitch." He whispered to himself, referring to the secretary.

Tall Guy sitting beside him whips his head to stare while the rest of the table laughs. Kellin looks up, embarrassed. He hadn't thought they would hear him.

"Mikey, this is Kellin. He just moved here." Vic makes the introduction, amused.

"Vic sort of adopted him." Jaime adds, Vic punches him in the shoulder.

Mike's eyebrows shoot up. "Vic did?" He looks back to Kellin, a smile growing on his face. "Well then...you must be damn worth it."

++

Kellin was pleasantly surprised that lunch hadn't been as traumatizing as he had expected. He had actually enjoyed himself. A concept he wasn't all too familiar with.

He learned that Vic and Mike were brothers. Mike was his 'Little Big Brother' as Vic put it, saying how even though Vic was older, Mike was the taller of the two.

Jaime cracked jokes the entire time and Kellin kept his attention on him rather than the one to Jaime's left. Though he could feel Vic's eyes trained on him every once in a while, Kellin didn't dare look back.

He leaves everyone at the table with Jaime telling everyone a joke about oatmeal, to go dump his tray.

He's across the cafeteria and after setting his tray on the rack, ready to return to the table, when he knocks into the second person of the day.

He looks arouns from his place on the floor, dazed. There was a loud clatter.

"What the FUCK?!"

His eyes land on a stocky football player wearing a varsity jacket. Well, thanks to Kellin, he was now wearing pizza too.

The boys dark, angry eyes snap to Kellin. "You fucker! Look what you did!" He tries to wipe off some of the food but only succeeds in smearing it. "Do you have any idea how much this fucking cost?!"

Kellin distantly notices how the cafeteria had become hushed, watching. He should have expected something like this to happen. This had been going too good, no way it could last. He feels the familiar sensation start at the nape of his neck and slide down his spine, leaving it cold even under his hoodie.

 _No._ He thinks. _Not now. Not here._

"I-Im sorry. Really." He apologizes profusely, getting to his feet.

The guy stops trying to clean his jacket and glares at Kellin. "No. You're not. But you will be." He steps forward threateningly and grabs a handful of Kellin's hoodie in his fist.

Kellin's eyes clench shut, waiting for the inevitable blow.

"Hey! Danny!" A voice shouts. Kellin opened one eye. It was Vic.

Danny's head swivels and watches as Vic emerges from the crowd that had begun to form. His eyes are stony, expression grim.

"Let him go, Danny." His voice is cold, dangerous.

"And whose gonna make me? You?" He sneers.

The crowd tensed, anticipating a fight. The circle around the three of them tightened.

For the first time in his life, Kellin doesn't feel self concious,, or even really notice all the eyes trained on him-he only has eyes for Vic.

"That's right." Vic answers, walking closer.

Danny releases his hold on Kellin and pushes him roughly to the side. The students closing them in titter excitedly. "Fight!" Someone shouts and its echoed by another...and another.

Danny throws off his jacket and faces Vic. Vic looked strong, but Danny was taller and thicker.

"What's the little faggot to you anyway? Newest fuck buddy?" 

Kellin stumbles and falls into the crowd. It jostles him his head spins. Everybodys loud and smells of sweat. It makes him want to throw up.

Trying to keep his balance, he has just enough time to see Vic's fist connect with Danny's jaw before a hand reaches out from the pack of screaming students, grabs his wrist, and pulls him out of the circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me PopTarts and I'll marry you.
> 
> You are the bane of my existence.
> 
> Comment, subscribe, bookmark, and kudos. Make me feel wanted. Thank you.
> 
> (I hope bane means something good.)
> 
> Watched Captain America: The Winter Solider...so many GODDAMN STUCKY FEELS.
> 
> What the actual hell is a beta? Are we in a wolf pack or something? I dunno but want one.
> 
> Oh and sorry, Yahoo, for the mistake in the Beginning Notes. Damn auto correct. It was supposed to say "shitty" not "happy". Whoops.


	5. Almost Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody dies.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Wait, no. Hold on, that's Supernatural. Never mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try and make me eat marshmallow peeps and I will destroy you.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Destroy you._

It was Alex who had pulled him out.

He tried to look back to see if Vic was okay, but he couldn't see over everybody's head. He couldn't hear above everybody's shouts either.

Alex was looking at him with huge eyes full of concern, his hand still locked around Kellin's wrist. He shook him off roughly and took off in the opposite direction, away from the mob and the noise and the damage he'd caused.

He could feel it coming. He needed to be alone when it did.

++

Kellin knew that hiding in the bathroom was childish, but he couldn't think of anywhere else to go. He locked himself in one of the stalls and sat, hyperventilating, with his head in his hands.

He knew he was having another panic attack. He'd grown accustomed to them over the years, but that didn't mean they got any easier.

He shut his eyes tightly and tried to focus on slowing his heart rate and not what had just happened. Repeating over to himself

"Breathe Kellin...just breathe."

+

He didn't know how long he'd been there, but he knew that when he next opened his eyes, he'd missed most of sixth period.

He swallowed the gross taste in his mouth and stood on shaky legs, opening the door and stepping out of the stall. He lifted his eyes to see Jaime sitting on the ledge connected to the large mirror that stretched across the wall.

"H-Hi."

"Hey, yourself." Jaime nodded.

They stayed like that for a moment, just long enough for things to get uncomfortable, before Kellin couldn't take it and broke the silence. "Is he okay?" He asked quietly.

"Vic? Yeah...yeah he's fine. Campus security broke it up before anyone got really hurt."

Kellin nodded.

Jaime slid off his perch. "You want help with that?" he asked, nodding towards Kellin's chest.

Kellin looked down at himself and noticed for the first time that he'd gotten food all over himself during his collision with Danny.

"Yeah...thanks."

Together they walked over to the sink and Jaime stepped on the pedal that sprayed streams of water out like a shower. He got some paper towels from the dispenser and wet them. "It'd be easier if you took it off."

Kellin didn't move.

"Okay." Jaime shrugged, passing the dripping wad of paper towels to Kellin and getting some more for himself. They cleaned him off in silence.

Kellin wasn't used to this Serious Jaime and felt obligated to break down the building awkwardness. Jaime though, seemed perfectly content to work quietly, but Kellin just couldn't handle it. Jaime was acting the polar opposite of how Kellin had experienced him throughout the entire day.

"So...what happened out there?"

Jaime dabbed at a stain until it disappeared, taking his time before answering. "We heard a crash and someone yell. I guess Vic just somehow knew it was you, 'cause he was out of his chair before anyone could even turn around. Last I saw, he and Danny were being escorted to the Principle's. Relax though, he'll be fine. Vic's been in the Principle's office more times than you could count. Anyway, Alex was the one who yanked you out of the circle. He's a mess by the way. Wanted to go after you, but I told him I'd do it. Tony would've been jealous." A small smirk slipped onto his lips a that last part.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"'Bout half an hour. I called your name, but I don't think you heard me."

He hadn't.

He felt guilty about making Jaime so late for class. "I'm sorry."

Jaime shrugged. "Don't be. I'll take any excuse I can find to get out of Calc."

He managed a wobbly smile.

"Hey, keep your head up." Jaime said when he noticed. "Vic's a good guy really, might not always seem that way, but it's true. Seeing how he chose to stand up for you without even a second thought...Mike was right. You must be damn worth it."

He turns and throws his paper towels into the garbage. "There. You're all set. Just stand by the hand dryer for a few minutes and it should look like it never even happened."

Kellin inspects his front. Wet, but all the traces of food are gone. "Thanks Jaime." He spoke softly.

"No problem." he replied, heading towards the door. "See you around Kell." And he's gone.

+

Kellin finished drying his hoodie as Jamie had suggested, and decided that since he'd already missed the majority of sixth period, he might as well miss the rest. No real point of making an awkward entrance now.

So that's what he did. He stayed hidden away in the bathroom until he heard the bell go. The remainder of the day dragged by, much to Kellin's annoyance. And to make matters worse, he hadn't seen Vic once since The Incident.

Walking into seventh period Grammar Mechanics, Alex had given him puppy eyes and asked if he was okay. He told him he was, but truthfully, he didn't know.

Since The Incident in the cafeteria, it seemed as though now everybody knew who he was. Pointing and whispering at him in the hallways and around him in class. But he took Jaime's advice and kept his head up.

Now, he was stading outside his locker that Tony had shown to him earlier. There want much inside-his bag and a couple of textbooks he'd gotten during the day.

He couldn't remember if they'd received any homework that day. He'd shrugged and shut the door. Oh well.

He'd made a mistake thinking for even one moment that this school could be different from any other he'd attended. Vic probably hated him now. Ugh. He'd done it again. He fucked everything up. He tried to take solace in the fact that first days were always shitty for him.

Better to push everyone away now. Having no ties at all was easier than having to sever. With this in mind, he did his best to avoid everybody as much as he could for the rest of the day. Going out of his way to walk away before any of them could catch up to him after class.

He was about to follow the crowd of students out the front doors to where his mom was supposed to pick him up, when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He put our to his ear. "Yeah, Mom?" He asked without checking the I.D. Nobody else would be calling him.

"Kell..." Her voice came guiltily through the speaker. "Have a good day?"

"Mom...what is it?" He asked, closing his eyes and doing in the middle of the hall, making everyone have to move around him. He knew his mother hasn't called just to asks him that. She knew he hated phone calls.

"Oh, honey." It all came out in a rush. "I'm so, so sorry. I really did mean to call earlier. Its just things have been do hectic here at work. My boss had asked me to take charge of a remodeling in a new neighborhood and asked me to stay late to draw up prints. So I'm still at work and probably won't get home until late..I won't be able to give you a ride home, I'm so sorry."

When he didn't answer, his mother's tentative voice crackles in his ear again. "Honey?...you okay?"

He sighed. Today had been a very long, very shitty day and he was running on fumes. He was worried about Vic and just wanted to get home our of this heat, away from the whispers, the looks, the pointed fingers.

But she was his mom.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, Mom. I'll just walk home, its no big deal." He said this carefully, making sure to keep his voice level so as not to betray how crummy he actually felt.

"Are you sure? I can-"

"No. Don't. I'll be fine, its not very far. And...congratulations, Mom. You deserve this."

He can hear her smile, though he can't see her. "Thank you, Kells, this means so much. You'll probably be in bed by the time I ger home so...goodnight. Love you."

"Yeah, you too." They hung up.

He punched the bridge of his noise. Fuuuuuuck. True, their house wasn't too far. But in this heat and this hoodie, it might as well be in Canada.

He sighed again, mentally preparing himself, and strode out the doors.

++++

Kellin was melting. He was sure of it. It was so hot he was actually fucking melting.

He was consistently wiping away the sweat on his brow and upper lip. His bangs sticking to his forehead and his whole scalp was itchy. Under the hoodie, well, weren't not even gonna talk about that.

He glared up at the grueling sun. "Fuck you." He cursed at it. He was still three streets away from their new address. He was 97% sure he wouldn't make it.

His get were baking alive in his Toms. He'd tried taken off and walking barefoot, but that's only proved to burn the bottoms of his feet so, back into the shoes he went.

He was 0.2 seconds away from lying down in defeat and letting the sun take him, when the blare of a car horn startles him from behind.

He jumped around. Out the window of a 2010 black Impala, the driver poked his head.

Vic.

Kellin's mouth went dry. Vic.

"Yo, Kells! Jesus, you look like you're about to pass out. Get in!"

His head feels to heavy when he tries to shake it. "O-Oh no. No, that's alright. I-"

Vic cuts him off with a quick grin. "C'mon. I owe you one."

+

When Kellin is buckled into the passenger seat, Vic immediately reaches to crank on the AC. Kellin sends thanks to someone as the cool air breezes over him. Jesus, he almost moans.

"Jaime called me, said he saw you leave school walking. Said I should probably find your ass before you roast."

Jaime seemed bent on saving him, Kellin mused.

Vic presses on the gas and the car starts moving again. "Where to?" He asked.

Kellin wipes his face with his sleeve. "You really don't need to do that. I would've been fine."

Vic snorted. "Yeah. Right. If by fine you dead. You shouldn't have wore a fucking hoodie Kells. Besides...I owe you one, remember?"

"If there was any debt to be repaid, you did it...at lunch today."

"Well then, I guess you owe _me_ one." He replied cheekily.

Its then that Kellin notices the faint blue-black bruise forming under Vic's eye. He purses his lips, his stomach sinking to somewhere under the car. "What happened?" He asked softly.

Vic's face smooths over, becoming expressionless, and his hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"Danny Worsnop is a dick." He spat viciously. He glanced at Kellin. Brown eyes meeting blue, and his voice softened some. "You did nothing wrong, Kells." He looks back to the road. "What happened was an accident. He should have seen that."

Somehow that didn't do much to make him feel better. He sank a bit in his seat. "You fought?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. "I didn't see much after Alex pulled me away."

"Alex pulled you out? Good." He nodded. "I couldn't see much either and was worried whether you got out okay."

Kellin shifted under the weight of the attention paid to him.

Vic shrugged and flipped his bangs out of his eyes. "Now fight? Really wasn't that terrible. I hit him a few times, he hit me a few times, campus security broke it up, ISS the rest of the day. Whatever."

ISS? That would explain why Kellin didn't see him afterwards. But he still had one more question.

"Why?"

They had literally just met that morning. There was no obligatory reason for doing what he did.

Vic took a moment before answering. "Because, Kell...nobody deserves to be treated that way. I'm sorry that happened to you."

"I'm sorry _that_ happened to you." Kellin motioned towards Vic's shiner.

Vic only laughed and shrugged his comment off. "Now, are we gonna keep driving nowhere all day? Cause I'm bringing you home whether you like it or not. I'm not having you die from a heat stroke after getting my ass kicked saving yours. So tell me, where do you live?"

He told him.

++++

"Thanks for the ride." Kellin said when they were parked in his driveway. They'd been there for about a minute, just idling.

"Yeah, no problem. Mike's hanging with Tony today, so I didn't have to worry about getting him home. And the neat thing about ISS is that it gives you no other option but to work. You'd be surprised how much homework I managed to get done."

"Mmmm." He hummed agreement. Another long moment passed, the engine still running. "Would you like to...come in, maybe?"

Vic makes eye contact through the corner of his eye. "Would that be okay with your parents? I mean, I don't want barge in or anything..."

"Nah, my moms at work and won't be home till late. Even If she were her, trust me she'd be elated...I don't bring people over very much." Ever.

If Vic noticed that Kellin didn't mention anything about a father, he had the grace not to say so.

"Well okay then." Vic unbuckled with a smile, turning off the ignition.

They step out of the car and Kellin shuts the passenger door with his foot because the sun had heated the metal to hot to touch comfortably.

He led the way up his steps to the front door. He took his house key from his pocket and unlocked it while Vic waited patiently.

Inside everything seems quieter.

It was a nice house, Kellin knew. He didn't like to think about how long they'd be paying it off, but yes, a nice house.

He realized Vic was watching him. "Yeah. So. My room?" Was that how other people did this? Vic's expression remained pleasant, so he assumed he wasn't too far off the mark.

"Sure. Your place, man."

Vic follows him as he walks through the rooms on the way to his own. As he does this, he notices with surprise that his mother had put the house together. Books were in their cases, pictures on the walls, furniture artfully arranged. He hadn't been out of his room much in the last five days to are the house slowly become a home. He didn't even know they had nice things. His mom probably hidden all that stuff away, no use for it at their last location.

They reach his bedroom and he pushes open the door and

"Fuck." Vic breathes, echoing Kellin's own thoughts outloud.

His face freezes in dread. He had forgotten how big of a travesty he'd left his room in that morning. Quite the fucking disaster. The stacks of unpacked boxes, the unmade bed, the pile of dirty clothes.

He ran a hand hastily through his sweaty hair, frustrated.

"Er...um, I haven't really gotten around to unpacking yet..."

Vic nudges the nearest box with his toe. "Noted." He looked around, taking in the entire room. "Looks to me as though you could use some help." He made it sound like an offer.

"Dude. This is not something you _want_ to do...I just-" He flinched at the sight of his room. "Shit this is bad."

Vic crouched down and pried open a box. "It can get better. And like I said, Mike's with Tony, so I got nothing going on. And I'll tell you right now, I'm kind of a badass cleaning lady."

Usually people touching his things was a big NO for Kellin, but somehow the sight of Vic's hands on his CD collection did nothing but stir something tingly on his stomach.

Or maybe it was because he'd just called himself a cleaning lady. Either way. Felt good.

Kellin stood there somewhat awkwardly, though why should he feel awkward in his own room? Maybe cause it didnt feel like his. Not yet anyway. Vic seemed to be working on that though.

He then remembers how uncomfortable he is physically. His sweat has dried to him and made him itchy all over.

"Yeah, so, I'm gonna take a quick shower  
You okay in here doing...stuff?" Vic only grunted already absorbed in his task. Kellin chose to take it as a yes.

He grabbed his shower stuff and some clothes, stepping around Vic and making his way to the bathroom across the hall.

He closes his eyes and undresses. Stepping under the warm spray, he lets his body relax for the first time all day. Half of him still can't believe everything that happened, or that he'd brought someone home and let them into his room.

The thought made him want to both throw up and grin until his face cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dolla, dolla, make a moose holla. $$$

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the novel of Notes At The Beginning but it needed to be done xoxo Alex haha.
> 
> Next chapter....Vic!
> 
> Since I'm playing this by ear I'll let you know when you come to a chapter that may have a trigger. Love ya!   
> Cheers! Stay safe!


End file.
